zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Orga
Orga – pierwszy przeciwnik Godzilli w serii Millennium. Biografia Orga przybył na Ziemię jeszcze zanim pojawili się na niej ludzie, ale jego statek napędzany energią świetlną zatonął i nie był w stanie się wynurzyć. Po wielu tysiącach lat na dnie morza odnaleziono meteoryt, który w rzeczywistości był statkiem kosmicznym.Światła znajdujące się na jednej z łodzi podwodnych, dały przez przypadek dość energii by był w stanie się wynurzyć. Niedługo po tym zajściu Orga, który był jeszcze w swoim statku, stoczył walkę z Godzillą, a z pobliskich komputerów zaczęły znikać dane. Głównie o Godzilli. Jak się później okazało, Orga zbierał te informacje, ponieważ nie był w stanie żyć w ziemskiej atmosferze i potrzebował czegoś, co by mu to umożliwiło. Regenerator G1 znajdujący się w komórkach Godzilli nadawał się do tego idealnie. Przy kolejnym spotkaniu Króla Potwrów i przybysza z kosmosu Orga zdobył Regenerator G1 i pokazał światu swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Przez kilka sekund było to oblicze Milleniana, ale później przybrał swoją ostateczną formę. W tym momencie rozpoczęła się ostateczna walka, którą wygrał Godzilla. Najeźdźca z kosmosu przegrał w dosyć idiotyczny sposób, ponieważ dał się nabrać na głupią zagrywkę Godzilli, który zniszczył go od środka. Wygląd Millenian Millenian przypomina olbrzymią meduzę. Posiada długie, galaretowate macki i niebieskie oczy. Orga Jako Orga, posiada wielkie ramiona z trzema palcami. Głowa jest mała i wąska, a zęby ostre. W ramieniu ma ukryty laser. Orga (druga generacja) Ta wersja niczym się nie różni oprócz długiego grzebiecie na grzbiecie podobnego do Godzilli. Umiejętności Orga posiada zwiększoną siłę i wytrzymałość oraz może walczyć swymi wielkimi pazurami. Może on wystrzelić z ramienia potężny promień energii, który najwyraźniej wywodzi się z atomowego promienia Godzilla. Ma zdolność regeneracji i jest w stanie uzdrowić większość ataków Godzilli. Orga może wchłonąć DNA swego wroga poprzez ugryzienie. Orga może otworzyć szczęk, tak szeroko, by połknąć Godzillę. Orga może telepatycznie kontrolować swój statek kosmiczny. Orga wykazał również, że może podskoczyć na 300 metrów w wzdłuż i 100 metrów w górę. Ciekawostki * Orga pojawi się w filmie Godzilla: Planeta Potworów z 2017 roku po 18 latach wakacji. * Orga został przedstawiony przez aktorkę komedii Makoto Ito. * Zaprojektowany przez Hideo Okamoto, kostium obcych potworów został wzorowany na Shinichi Wakasa. * Duża książka obrazkowa Godzilla: Toho Special Effects Świat filmu (ISBN: 4873765587) zawiera broń Orgi jako "szeroko otwarte usta", (噛 み つ き – Kamitsuki), "atak zerwania" ("Rupture Attack"破 動 攻 撃 – Yabu Do Kogeki) i "Super Psychic Atak" (超 念 動 攻 撃 – Cho Nen Do Kogeki). Zgodnie z wpisem w Kaiju Guide of Playstation 3/4 gry Godzilla, jednak ataki Orga są wymienione jako "Pulsujące pociski plazmowe", "Absorpcja energii" i "Super psychokineza". Alternatywnie, w podręczniku Godzilla: Save of Earth, broń wiązki Orga jest nazywana "Shoulder Cannon", a jego zdolność do absorpcji nazywa się "Absorb Essence". Gra dodaje do gry unikalne ataki, takie jak "Paraliżowanie Goo". * Choć Orga ma szeroki zakres dźwięków, jeden z bardziej charakterystycznych krzyków potwora został zniesiony z ryk kredowego króla Ghidorah z odrodzenia Mothry III (1998). * Dostępna wersja garnituru Orgi, która ma lewe ramię i może być widoczna w produkcyjnych zdjęciach przed dodaniem CGI (grafiki komputerowej). * Nazwa Orgi pochodzi z właściwości regeneracyjnych Godzilli przez Organizatora G-1, skracając imię tylko do czterech pierwszych liter. Powoduje to problemy w wersji amerykańskiej, ponieważ zdolność została zmieniona na "Regenerator G1". Jednak ponieważ Orga nigdy nie została wymieniona na podstawie nazwy w filmie, jest to niewielka sprawa. * Dla amerykańskiej wersji filmu Godzilla 2000: Millennium (1999), Orga dostał nowy krzyk. Część tego nowego ryku zawierała zniekształcone brzmienie pięcioletniej córki Johna Adamsa, edytora efektów dźwiękowych w wersji amerykańskiej. Michael Schlesinger, producent amerykańskiej wersji, stwierdził, że zastąpienie było takie, że stary brzmiał jak "małe zwierzę". Fakt ten został ujawniony w komentarzu do płyty DVD Godzilla 2000. Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Kosmici Millenian Kategoria:Mordercy en:Orga Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Tokusatsu Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Milczący Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Horrory lovecraftowskie Kategoria:MonsterVerse Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Wiele istot